


just good friends

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 (1980)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 09:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “Violet.” It’s almost a question, but Judy doesn’t know what on earth she’s asking.“Judy.”Judy finds herself leaning towards Violet, so close that she just slightly brushes her nose against Violet’s, knowing full well she should just pull away, stop being so ridiculous, but she can’t seem to stop herself, and the feeling of her skin touching Violet’s for even just half a second like that sends a tingle through her skin.Violet doesn’t pull away either and Judy wonders how long they’re going to just stand here like this.





	just good friends

**Author's Note:**

> hi here is a silly small thing i wrote because i love 9 to 5 and violet newstead is the biggest power lesbian i have ever seen and she's clearly in love with judy bernly and i wish they had more content *hint hint wink wink* someone PLEASe write more about these two i am beggiNg okay thanks

Judy thinks a lot of Violet. She thinks she has a lot of integrity and perseverance and determination. She thinks she’s strong and witty and honest. She thinks she has a nice smile and an even nicer laugh, and she pulls off a suit exceptionally well, that’s for sure.

It’s not often they see each other out of work, though they grab lunch together all the time at the office. So when Judy invited Violet for lunch on a Sunday, she was a little nervous when Violet actually said yes. The last time they properly spent time with each other outside of work, they were at Hart’s house planning the best and most ridiculous scheme of the century. The one that lead to Violet getting the promotion she deserves so much.

They have lunch. And Judy’s not quite sure how she ended up inviting Violet back to her house for coffee. Come to think of it, Judy’s not quite sure why Violet seemed to agree that it was such a great idea, considering they’d been sat in a coffee shop all afternoon, but here they are.

“Sweet and Skinny?” Judy teases, as she tosses her bag to the sofa and makes her way into the kitchen.

Violet follows, “You know, there’s a reason we use a different brand at the office now.”

“Right.” Judy nods. “Now I remember.”

 

They sit down on the sofa, setting their cups down on the coffee table in front of them, talking about the office, and the girls at work, and even Hart’s name pops up at one point, to which they end up in tears of laughter when they remember the look on his face when the chairman of the board told him he’d be moving to Brazil.

“I wish Doralee were here, it’s been so long since we all got together, God, I miss it.” Judy says, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I know, but she’s so busy lately, can you believe she’s writing for Broadway?”

“I know, it’s amazing.”

“And we’ll see her in a couple of weeks anyway, remember? She cleared her schedule just for us regular old working class folk.” Violet smirks.

Judy sighs. “It’s just so wonderful how she’s moving up in the world, doing something she really loves, y’know? And what am I doing? I’m certainly not moving up anywhere.”

“Hey, don’t be silly, pretty soon you’re gonna be taking over my position.”

“Oh really? And where will you go?”

“Well, I’ll be upstairs overthrowing Mr Hinkle, of course.” Violet says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“You can’t do that, I’d miss you too much!” Judy smiles, but the thought really does make her a little sad. Spending time with Violet, even if it is less time that before, makes her job that much more bearable.

“Eh, like that’ll happen anyway.” She shrugs. “Vice President suits me just fine. And I guess I’d miss seeing your face too.” She tilts her head, before letting out a laugh.

“It could happen! One day. I, for one, know you’d be far better up there than Mr _Hinkle_. And you look far better in a suit too.” Judy tells her, surprising herself with what she’s just said, and apparently surprising Violet too, who suddenly looks a little shy. And Judy has never known Violet Newstead to look shy.

“I can’t argue with that. I do look good in a suit.”

They stare at each other for a moment and Judy feels her cheeks growing warmer with Violet’s eyes on her like that. “I- uh, I might go get some more coffee.” She smiles, picking up her mug which is almost still full.

Once she’s out of sight, she leans her hands on the countertop and sighs, trying to figure out why on earth she just humiliated herself like that. This is Violet, her friend, her good friend, who she speaks to all the time. She’s never so suddenly felt _this_ nervous in front of her before.

She tries to shake it off, completely forgets about her coffee, leaving it there on the counter, as she begins to turn around. She moves so quickly, she doesn’t realise that Violet is stood right there in the doorway, as she fumbles into her.

“Violet, I’m sorry, I’m so clumsy.” Judy says, shaking her head, her mouth suddenly quite dry, as she quickly takes a step back.

“That’s alright, I just wanted to see where you were planning on putting all that extra coffee considering you’ve barely even taken a sip of your first cup.” Violet says, eyebrows raised in humorous confusion.

“Well-“

“Judy is everything alright?” Violet asks, taking a step closer to Judy, suddenly leaving just inches between them.

“Of course.” Judy laughs nervously, as she thinks about how close Violet’s face is to hers when she looks up at her. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I dunno, you seem… Tense. Is it something I said?”

“No, no. I’m just not feeling very well all of a sudden, I-“ She doesn’t quite know what to say and suddenly she’s quite lost in Violets eyes and quite worried that the face she’s making is far less than attractive. “I-“ She bites her lip. “I just-“

“Judy?”

“Yes?”

“You okay?” Violet asks, looking concered, placing her hand on Judy’s arm.

“Yes.” Judy answers, staying completely still.

Violet leans in a little closer to her and Judy searches her face, trying to understand if Violet could possibly be feeling the same way she feels right now. If she does, she’s clearly better at holding it together than she is.

“Violet.” It’s almost a question, but Judy doesn’t know what on earth she’s asking.

“Judy.”

Judy finds herself leaning towards Violet, so close that she just slightly brushes her nose against Violet’s, knowing full well she should just pull away, stop being so ridiculous, but she can’t seem to stop herself, and the feeling of her skin touching Violet’s for even just half a second like that sends a tingle through her skin.

Violet doesn’t pull away either and Judy wonders how long they’re going to just stand here like this.

Until finally, Violet licks her lips and quietly asks, “Are you gonna kiss me?”

“Yes.” Judy nods, their noses instantly brushing together again. “Is that alright with you?”

“Uh huh.” Violet nods, slowly. And Judy instantly brings their lips together.

The kiss is slow, but needy, like it’s something they’ve both been waiting for forever and now that it’s happening they have to savour each moment. Judy’s hands come up to cup Violet’s cheeks, gently stroking them with her thumbs.

Suddenly, Judy pulls away just slightly. “Oh.” She says, looking down.

Violet stays where she is. “Everything alright?”

Judy looks back up at her. “Yes I- I didn’t think I would do that. I mean, I didn’t think you would want me to do that.”

Violet’s lips curve into a small smile. “What would possibly make you think that?”

Judy smiles, afraid she can feel just how pink her cheeks are going. “I don’t know, I mean, we’re friends. We’re colleges.” Judy laughs, “You’re my boss now.”

“And you think all that means we can’t kiss, or go on a date or two?”

“A d-date?”

“Or two.” Violet repeats. “And then, y’know, maybe a few more after that.” She says, nonchalantly.

“Okay.” Judy says, trying to catch her breath. “Well, I- I don’t know- Are you-“

“Judy?”

“Yes?”

“Would you like to go on a date sometime? With me?” 

“Yes.”

Violet’s smile is so bright and that makes Judy smile, and almost forget about how embarrassed she was feeling just a few minutes ago.

“How about Friday night?” Judy suggests, thinking she better start saying something that isn’t just the word _yes_.

“Works for me.”

“Okay.” Judy’s eyes light up. “Great, that’s- Great.”

“Okay.” Violet suddenly looks shy again, which makes Judy smile all the more. “I- uh- better get going.” She says, clearing her throat. “I’ll see you tomorrow, we can make plans at lunch?”

“Sounds good to me. See you tomorrow.” She looks up at Violet and then there’s a pause. And when Violet glances down at Judy’s lips and then looks at her like _that_ , Judy leans in and connects their lips again.

“Alright, alright.” Violet smirks, pulling away. “I gotta go.” She says, before leaning back in and quickly kissing Judy one last time.

Judy bites her lip, a feeling of excitement rising in her stomach. “Alright.” She strokes Violet’s arm, all the way down to her hand, where she lingers her touch for just a second. “See you tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait.”

Judy shows her out, and when she closes the door after saying goodbye again, she brings her hands up to her cheeks and lets out a giddy laugh.

She’s got a date with _Violet_.


End file.
